As a technique in this type of field, there is a carbon nanotube production apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, for example. In this apparatus, by supplying raw material gas containing a carbon source and a catalyst and carrier gas from the top of a reaction tube, carbon nanotubes are grown and synthesized during the descent thereof through the reaction tube (so-called vapor phase growth method). In addition, in a carbon nanomaterial production apparatus described in Patent Literature 2, by supplying carbon raw material and fluid gas to catalyst carriers in a reaction section, carbon nanomaterials are grown.